Purrfect Match
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written by request: Can a female Cat and male Dog find True Love? Can such Care Cousin animals have a family? Proud Heart Cat and Loyal Heart Dog reminisce about their relationship. Their lives together started when they were very young. A kitten and a puppy who felt protective of each other after being locked up together. Then adopted and raised among some amazing Creatures.


The original Care Cousins rescued and raised by True Heart and Noble Heart had come from various backgrounds. Most were of different species, unlike their Bear step siblings. The Bears were the same species. Polite and Perfect Panda were different from the other Bears, but they were Bears. Two of the Bear Cubs had been siblings before Dark Heart's meddling had separated them until their pre-teen years. Thus Surprise Bear had quickly fit in with her adoptive Family. Her long lost sister, Share Bear, helping her to cope with a new reality.

The reality of being raised among Bears had effected the Care Cousins. For the most part it had been a positive effect. The youngsters had to quickly learn to adapt to most anything which effected their lives. So it was that Proud Heart Cat and Loyal Heart Dog had learned to accept each other. After a few minor spats the Cat and Dog accepted each others differences. Proud Heart was a female who liked to play rough. More than once the female Kitten had sent the male Puppy running and whimpering to True Heart. "I think that Girl has some Siamese Cat in her" True Heart would say. Loyal Heart soon nick named Proud Heart "Spit Spat" .

Now that mixed Breed Cat with the heart of a Siamese sighed as she sat down to rest. Let her Mate deal with the kids for a few moments. One of Proud Heart's kits growled as she swatted her Brother's tail. Cloud Heart, Purrly, Barker, and Hyper laughed as their Brother ran from their Sister. Fur Elise had to use her claws to grip the carpet as she nearly collided with her Mother's chair. Proud Heart looked up from the photo album in her paws to glare at her most mischievous daughter. Fur Elise could see what her Mother was looking at.

"Oh, oh. We had better hide" said Fur Elise. "Mom has the picture album out!" "Are you afraid she will show us the photo of you in the litter box while toilet training" laughed Scritch. "I wouldn't talk" said his Sister. "She also likes the photo of you peeing on the Rose bushes. The pee really flew after you got too close to some thorns!" "You two behave now" said their Father as Scritch blushed. "You both have always been a paw full." Proud Heart grinned as her Mate rounded up their kids. When they had been born Take Care Bear had not known what to call them. The half Cat half Dog hybrids looked like different creatures to all who saw them. Some thought they looked like Meer Cats. Others something like Hyenas. Take Care had not known what to call them after helping with their delivery. Were they pups, kittens, or something else? As she had shown Loyal Heart his newborn prodigy Take Care had sighed. "Here are your Kits. They and Mommy are all fine." It didn't matter to Loyal Heart what others called the babies. They all looked cute to their proud Father. Also to their proud Mother.

Now those Kits were the equivalent of ten year olds in Human time. All six of them protested as they were herded into their beds. As always Fur Elise found excuses to delay bedtime. Her Father finally coaxed her out of the bathroom. She and each of her siblings got a Good Night nose rub after their Father tucked them in. Loyal Heart made sure the night light was on. Then quietly went to the love seat his Mate was sitting in. Loyal Heart slumped down by his Mate. "Well, they are all in bed. At least for a little while!"

"I still find it amazing that we have made it as Mates and a Family" said Proud Heart as she pointed out photos to Loyal Heart. "Oh how the years have gone by." Proud Heart sighed as she flipped to another page of photos. Loyal Heart grinned. "Years and tears have gone by. But here we are side by side, fur to fur. As a Cat and a Dog we have often had to compromise. Nothing could compromise my love for you." Loyal Heart smiled as he heard and felt his Mate's purr. "Do you remember the first time I heard you purr?" Proud Heart stopped purring to laugh. "Like it was yesterday" she said as she rubbed her face over his fur. She grinned as she put her Tail up and placed her Butt against him. "Just like the first time I scent marked you."

"I thought you were trying to pee on me" laughed Loyal Heart. "But it sure was worth it to see you scare off Bears!" Proud Heart smiled. "You were the best territory I ever claimed by scent." The happy Cat and Dog pointed and laughed together as photos reminded them of their Lives' journey. A journey that began with a frightened pup and kitten captured by a Boy drawn to the Ideals of Black Magic. He decided to call himself Dark Heart. He planned to torture Animals to learn the skills of the most evil of Magic. Meanwhile a short Stallion Horse and a short Sow Bear had become unlikely friends. One day they set out after sensing sadness and evil in the distance. Finally they found a cave which held an evil secret. Young Bear Cubs held in a cage as Dark Heart made plans to abuse them through Magic.

The Bear and Horse had to act. They risked their lives to save the young ones. Then the Sow Bear had made a wish as she gazed at The Wishing Star. She wished that she and the Horse could successfully raise all the cubs as if they were their own prodigy. The Wishing Star granted her wish as long as several conditions were obeyed. Thus she became a Bear with special powers. She had to accept the name True Heart. Her Horse friend was also granted unique powers. He had to accept the name Noble Heart. They were to raise the rescued Cubs as if they were their own. They were to dedicate their lives to helping others. And so it was the future Care Bears were rescued by a most unlikely Couple. As they set out for a new home they discovered an island where more young animals had been spirited away.

The last of those young animals to be captured by Dark Heart was the puppy and the kitten. The two tiny animals had cowered together after being roughly tossed into a cage with other young animals. Having been thrown into a cage that also held a young Lion, Piglet, Lamb, Rabbit, Elephant, and a Monkey had been frightening enough. Then a Horse and a small female Bear had rescued them, placing them in a home full of young Bear Cubs. One of the Bear Cubs tapped the Kitten's butt and then headed toward the Puppy. The Kitten and Pup did not understand the Bear only wanted to play. As the Kitten heard the Pup whimper she felt protective of him. Her fur rose in hackles.

The kitten backed up to the puppy and scent marked him. The scared puppy had no idea what she was doing. His nose detected a musky scent. Then he watched wide eyed as the Cat had hissed and kept the young Bears away from him. It was the beginning of an odd relationship for the Puppy and Cat. The Bear Cubs had learned you didn't mess with that Cat! "Look at that Cat strut proudly after scaring Bears" said the Horse who had helped rescue them. The Bear who had rescued them ginned. "She sure has lots of heart and is proud of it. Since we don't know her name let's call her Proud Heart." The Horse whinnied as he laughed. "How appropriate. The little Doggy seems loyal to her. Let's call him Loyal Heart." The Puppy had returned to the Kitten's side. He could hear a strange sound as the Kitten's body vibrated. "Oh no, that Bear broke you" whined the Puppy. The Kitten giggled. "No, silly. I am purring. It is what Cats do when happy. I just feel happy to be safely near you."

The Puppy soon found himself letting the Kitten curl up on his back when it was naptime. The Bears and other animals giggled at the sight. Thus it was two young animals of different species started a life long journey together. Living in an amazing household of unique Animals. One where Bears and other creatures would acquire some amazing powers. Powers they would need to fulfill the destiny The Great Wishing Star had placed upon their shoulders.

Amazingly they had all learned to live like an extended Family. A Family which was unique. It was a Family virtually cut off from reality. Living life in a Dimension so hard for many creatures to get to, including Humans. Eventually Care Bears and Cousins would learn how to slip back and forth from one Dimension to another. Before that they often had only each other to play with as youngsters. Then as they entered their teen years they had each other to learn the Facts of Life. It was not hard to see how puberty was changing their bodies. Their keen noses also told them there was something different in the air.

However none of the Care Cousins were related. That helped to alleviate what could have been a moral dilemma. Also the possibility of Genetic Sterility and extinction. Care Bears and Cousins live much longer than any other creature. However they don't live forever. They did occasionally need to have young ones to keep the Care Bears and Care Cousins lineage going on. However never in their wildest dreams could the young Cat and Dog have ever imagined themselves as future Mates. Yet destiny is not ours to know.

Proud Heart had become interested in becoming a Journalist as a teen Care Cousin. She was also one of the first to set out on her own. Living in a small shack as she lived off the meager earnings of a Cub Reporter. The independent minded Cat seldom visited her adoptive relatives. She enjoyed being a loner. Leaving home had been much harder for Loyal Heart. He had the heart of a Pack Animal. Just as do most Canines. It was one of the reasons he had gotten along so well with Brave Heart. The male Lion and male Dog had always gotten along with each other. Forming their own little Pack. Loyal Heart took an emotional hit the day Brave Heart set out on his own.

It was with trepidation that Loyal Heart finally made a home of his own. Being out on his own was sometimes scary. Especially at night alone in his small den. He had carved it out of a hillside not far from the house he had been raised in by True Heart and Noble Heart. In the opposite direction one could just make out the shack Proud Heart occupied. At night Loyal Heart often awoke, laying scared in his doggie bed. Of course he dared not to tell anyone of his fears. Boy Dogs were supposed to act brave. In doing so they may become the Alpha Male of a Pack. Loyal Heart did not care about becoming an Alpha Male. He just desired some canine companions. Oh how he wished a Dog Pack would move in close by! Then there came a week when it seemed as if every night brought scary noises just outside the front door. Now it was nearly impossible for Loyal Heart to get a good night's sleep.

Being sleep deprived had the Dog on edge. One night the Dog awoke once again to a strange sound outside. It sounded as if someone or something was trying to scratch through the front door. Loyal Heart flipped on the front doorway light. Then quickly but quietly Loyal Heart had slipped out his back entrance. He ran in a near panic tripping more than once over branches and stones. Then he thought of Proud Heart's shack. Loyal Heart was relieved to see a lighted window in the Cat's home. In that humble little home Proud Heart was just getting ready to head out for a night time stroll. She liked slinking about in the darkness. She may now be a Care Cousin Cat. However she did have the instincts of a Feline. She let out a hiss as something pounded on her door.

Her fur was in hackles as she opened the door. She was astonished to see Loyal Heart standing there. She could see and sense he was frightened. The gracious Dog ran into her home as soon as she had uttered out in surprise "well come on in!" Loyal Heart was panting so hard Proud Heart was afraid he would pass out. Finally he calmed down enough to stutter out what had happened. He was afraid the girl would mock him for being afraid. Instead she rubbed against him. "Being alone can be frightening sometimes" said the Cat as she petted the Dog. "Let's team up and find out what was outside your home." "Okay" said the Dog as Proud Heart raised her tail and backed up to him. Loyal Heart's nose picked up a familiar musky odor.

"There, I have my scent on you" said the Cat. "It will help me find you if we get separated. I have heard some strange things myself while out night prowling. As a Dog your nose should be even keener than mine. My eyes keener than your eyes. Together we can hunt for any intruder lurking in the darkness. Together we will get to the bottom of this mystery. But first let's prepare some more." Together they made plans. Then Proud Heart found a small back pack and put it on Loyal Heart's back. Then she showed him what looked like a grenade which she the threw into the back pack. "The grenade is filled with Skunk Scent. It doesn't explode. It just sprays after hitting a target. Come and hold my paw. Now let's find whomever has been bothering you and turn them into a real stinker!"

Paw in paw they headed out into the night. With Loyal Heart's nose and Proud Heart's eyes the darkness was no impediment at all. Loyal Heart had never felt safer in the dark. Stealthily the duo approached Loyal Heart's den. Proud Heart tapped out a message in Care Cousin Code on Loyal Heart's shoulder. Her ears had detected a rustling sound. Stealthily they crept closer. Loyal Heart tapped back on her shoulder he could smell something similar to a Pig. But it was not Treat Heart. Proud Heart tapped back "Beastly maybe". She slowly reached into the back pack and primed the scent bomb. She saw a shadow in front of Loyal Heart's lighted den door. She threw the scent bomb and then pushed Loyal Heart to the ground.

They had barely got their arms wrapped around each other when a loud "POP" was heard. "Ugh, I got skunked" they heard Beastly's voice yell. They could not see him as he noisily ran by in the darkness but they sure could smell him. "It was Beastly all this time" said Loyal Heart. "That stinker will stink for real for quite a while!" He started laughing as Proud Heart giggled. "Girl, you are one smart Cat" said the Dog as he hugged her. Somehow their noses met in a nose rub. Giggles and laughter echoed in the darkness after they had their first true passionate kiss. It would not be the last.

Soon they would be dating on a regular basis. Once Grumpy, Share, and her sister discussed the blossoming romance of yet another Bear/Cousins odd couple. "It doesn't surprise me" said Surprise Bear to her sister Share. "They weren't the only ones I have caught romancing!" She giggled as she recalled the first time she saw Messy Bear rub his nose on Treat Heart's pig snout.

It was not long after that when True Heart had a serious talk with Proud Heart. "Boys can't get pregnant. Girls can. It may be time for you and Loyal Heart to have a serious discussion about your relationship." Six months later the Cat and Dog underwent The Mating Ritual. True Heart had tears of joy in her eyes as she witnessed the event. Then she sent the odd couple on a joint Caring Mission. It was a simple one, they were to witness first hand how one particular Human Culture celebrated the Holiday they called Christmas. True Heart figured the Cat and Dog could make the venture into a honey moon.

After an adventurous day the newly mated couple had settled down for a well earned night's rest. Proud Heart had left a radio on. It was playing what Humans called Christmas Carols. Loyal Heart cocked his head as a piece of music caught his ear. "That is so beautiful, what is it" he asked as he stroked his Mate's fur. Proud Heart giggled. "I once asked Harmony about it as I heard her play it on her Piano. 'It is not a true Christmas Carol' she had said. 'It is a Musical Piece by a Human called Beethoven. Many people like to play it during Christmas. It is titled Fur Elise.'" "What a nice name" said Loyal Heart as they cuddled close. Later that night the Odd Couple achieved the near impossible. Their future Kits were conceived after a moment of utter passion. After their birth it only seemed appropriate to name the most active female Fur Elise.

Now that mischievous daughter of theirs giggled as she caught Mommy and Daddy rubbing noses. "What are you doing out of bed, Fur Elise" asked her Mother. "I had to pee. Now I want a drink of water." "Come with me" said her Father. Proud Heart smiled as she watched her Mate tend to their daughter. Then she filled two Wine Glasses with Bumble Berry Wine.

"Oh that Girl" said Proud Heart as Loyal Heart returned to his Mate's side. Loyal Heart laughed as he rubbed his Mate's head. "I wonder who she takes after?" Proud Heart giggled as she handed Loyal Heart some wine. Then sipped some herself. "Daughters often take after their Fathers. However in Fur Elise's case she acts just like the Beast whose mischief led to our first real Kiss." Loyal Heart laughed as he clinked his wine glass on hers. "Here's to Beastly. Whose bad deeds often led to good things." "Fur sure" said his Mate as her eyes gleamed.

Epilogue: written by request. I am not sure if the pun in the last line will translate well into other languages. My Parent's have two Cats. Also a large Golden Retriever male dog. One of the cats is a Female. The dog will just lay or stand as the female cat "shakes her Butt", scent marking him! Yes, the Cat has claimed the Dog as her own.


End file.
